The New Generation
by Amicia-Isilee
Summary: A new Generation of scouts have arrived in Serena's neighborhood to help defeat a new enemy that has apeared.
1. Sailor MoonStar Arrives!

New Generation  
  
It was a hot day for May. I was lying on my back with the fan on. The chain was clicking against the light. It was also annoying me and I didn't like that. I sat up and shut it off. The T.V was on and Who Wants to Be A Millionaire was on. It was boring me, I always knew the answers.  
  
"For half a million dollars, who is the author of the book Witch? A. King, B. Pike, C. Dudley, D. Evens"  
  
"Easy, it's Pike." I said, ever though I've never actually read the book.  
  
"I think I'll go with King. Final answer." 'Wrong answer.' I thought 'Too bad.'  
  
"I'm sorry, but the answer is Pike."  
  
'Knew it.' I tossed a few stray stands of lavender hairs over my shoulder. Yes lavender and they're natural too. My hair is in it's usual style 2 ponytails almost on top of my head with trails that come down to my knees.  
  
"Risika! Time for dinner. Get over here!"  
  
"Ok. Just a sec." I tuned off the T.V. and walked down the hall. The Brat was sitting there waiting for me.  
  
"What are you looking at, twerp?"  
  
"Nothin' so stuff it."  
  
"Jenna! Don't be rude to your elders. Where's Carrie?"  
  
"You expect me to know that? Find her yourself."  
  
I walked into the living room where I found Carrie and Sam. Even though they were my parents I could never bring myself to call them mom and dad. They never really cared anyway.  
  
"So what's for dinner?.......Carrie?'  
  
"Oh uh leftovers. Whatever's in the fridge."  
  
I walked into the kitchen and looked at various Tupperware containers of gunk.  
  
'Well I guess I'm not going to eat this, or this or THAT! Ewww!' I took the containers of moldy gook and emptied them into the garbage and took out the pizza we had gotten yesterday and piled the plate high with slices of pepperoni and veggie slices. At least it looked good. Jenna looked at me like she had never seen me eat before.  
  
"What? Never seen food before? Bug off."  
  
"Are you going to eat all that?" She asked disbelieving  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"I answered putting my food in the microwave. A few minutes later I walked down the hall with my food and a soda. I can eat all the junk food I want and won't gain a pound, I love being me. I sat down in front of my T.V. and started to eat when I heard a scratching at my window. I looked and saw that there was a little pink kitten with a cresant moon and heart on it's forehead.  
  
"Aww! Your so cute. Do you want to come in? Are you hungry? You look tired and thin and sooooo cute." I said this in about 2 seconds flat. The kitten cocked her head as if to say 'What did you say?' I could almost hear the words. Wait I did hear the words.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"Why yes I did Risika. I asked what you were saying to me. I caught some of what you were saying like something about being hungry and cute. Well I am hungry and it's rather chilly out here so could I come inside." The kitten answered in perfect English.  
  
"Um ok. Come on in. You can have some of my pepperoni and I'll get you some milk in a sec. " I opened the screen window and the kitten in and climbed onto my bed. I left to go get her some milk and a dish. By the time I had gotten back she had made a drawing of some sort I have no idea how she did it but she did.  
  
"Here's your milk and a dish for the pepperoni. What have you drawn there? How did you draw it?"  
  
"MMM milk! Let's start at the beginning. My name is Teeny and I have been sent to be your guardian and advisor. You are, or will be one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts in history. You are the Daughter of Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Saturn, Pluto. Your father is Tuxedo Mask. You are the leader of the New Generation" Teeny paused to take a bite of her food. She Stopped and stared at me. "Well aren't you going to ask a million questions that I can't answer?"  
  
"No I get it all perfectly at explains why I don't fit in. Now if only it weren't a dream. *sigh*"  
  
"Risika, this is not a dream. This is all real and we're going to go visit someone, if it's ok with your parents."  
  
"Do you really think that my parents would actually let me out of the house at this time of night? Well it's a good thing that they don't care, as long as I'm back by the tome they lock up."  
  
"Good lets get going."  
  
We left quietly and started to walk down the street and Teeny suddenly said, "This is it."  
  
"This is -- this is Serena's house. What are we doing here?"  
  
"This is the Tuskino residence and as I was saying Serena is Sailor Moon. She is also your true mother, she sent you into the past to grow up and help her with an evil that traveled there." Teeny said.  
  
It couldn't be, she was so normal so nice. She couldn't be a superhero.  
  
""But she's so normal, so...so ditzy! She can barley get to school let alone get her work done."  
  
"Well think about it, why do you think she's like that. She does save the world everyday and there are drawbacks like she doesn't get enough sleep. That means that she can't get homework done either."  
  
"So are we going to say hello or did you just drag me here to tell me that she lives here. I'm kinda tired so let's say hi before I decide to go home. Ok?  
  
I stared towards the door but Teeny ran in front of me to stop me from knocking.  
  
"Risika, it's 11:00pm. Don't you think that Serena's parents are asleep or at least they think Serena's asleep? Let's go around to her window. She should be up trying to get her homework done and Luna's probably yelling at her about her performance with the Scouts."  
  
We walked over to a dimly lit window and tapped on it. Soon the blank face of Serena appeared. It soon turned to a surprised face.  
  
"Wh-what? Huh? Sika is that you? What are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"Hi Bunny. How are you?"  
  
"F-fine I guess but what are you doing here this late at night?  
  
"Well my cat told me this wierd stuff and I just had to come and check it out. So can I come in or do I have to stand out here in the cold?"  
  
Oh do come in. I'm sure we will have much to talk about. But I will warn you that we may be interrupted later."  
  
"That's fine. I would like you to call the scouts so we can talk all together but if that's not possible then we can just talk with Luna."  
  
Serena's face was frozen in horror and fear. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. Luna came over to the window with a curious face.  
  
"Serena who is this and why are you staring at her like that?"  
  
"Oh you must be Luna. I'm Risika. I just wanted Serena to get the scouts toge-"  
  
"How do you know about Serena and the scouts?"  
  
Suddenly Teeny hopped onto the windowsill and walked over to Luna.  
  
"Calm yourself mama. I told her about the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"That's your mother?"  
  
"Yes she is. Only she doesn't know it yet cuz I'm from the future."  
  
So that's why she isn't a normal cat color. I know that pink kittens don't just appear in 2000 and start talking to people.  
  
"So does that mean that I'm from the future? Or do I just have a wierd life?"  
  
"Yes you are from the future, I bet that if you think back hard enough that you probably remember your mother or father maybe even you sister. Maybe you can't, they might have erased your memory so that it would be easier for you to train but after they sent you to the future then they told me that all they wanted you to know and sent me here 14 years after they sent you arrived into your new family. Neo-Queen Serenity was heart broken that she wouldn't be able to see you grow up in your own time. I told her that I would take good care of you. So are we invited in?"  
  
The pair in the window parted to let us in. Teeny climbed through the window after me and then walked over to the bed and made herself comfortable. We started to talk about what the scouts had been doing for the last few months. I learned that the scouts had defeated Queen Beryl and her generals. I also had found out that that cute guy Darien was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Wow. You've done a lot more than I expected. Um just wondering but Where's Reeny?"  
  
"Oh, she has her own room now. It's next door but it's almost midnight so I suggest that we let her sleep. After all she does have school tomorrow." Luna answered.  
  
"WHAT!?!?! ALMOST MIDNIGHT?!?!?! Igotta go NOW! Come on Teeny we gotta run to get home in time. Bye Serena, see you in school tomorrow!" I said while running down the street, Teeny on my shoulder. I got home with 2 minutes to spare and was asleep before all the lights went out. Around 3:00am I woke up from the best dream in my life to find that Teeny was awake too.  
  
"Good I was just about to wake you. We've got trouble nearby and you need to transform." She closed her eyes and her moon and heart started to glow and a spot over my bed started to shimmer. Soon a thin gold chain appeared carrying a pink crystal with a heart hovering over a moon in the middle. it floated over to me and landed around my neck. "That's yours, now say 'MoonStar Crystal Power Make-Up!' Got it?"  
  
"Got it MOONSTAR CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!"  
  
2 minutes later I was in a very short-layered blue, maroon and lavender skirt with a gold half top that showed my stomach and a bow that looked like butterfly wings and a heart over it. I also held a staff that looked like a cross between Pluto's and Saturn's.  
  
"So where to?"  
  
"Wow what an outfit.... oh uh the mall."  
  
"The mall? What is this is a beginner's job. No way. call the police."  
  
"No it's not a beginner's job. There's a monster there, I think."  
  
"You think? Great. Oh well we're wasting time let's go."  
  
I leaped out my window and sprinted towards the mall with Teeny on my shoulder. When I got there I saw an ugly guy terrorizing a couple that had backed into a corner.  
  
"Hey! Stop that! Don't you know that you're not supposed to harm innocent people."  
  
He turned around and I found out that it wasn't human. It had glowing red eyes and big black wings. It stood on all fours and had a long furry tail it's head had large ears and a mane. It snarled and bared long fangs. I was in serious trouble.  
  
"Oh yea, well who's going to stop me little girl? Some one as puny as you wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"You'll see how much trouble one 'little girl' can give you. On behalf of the moon and stars I will right wrong and defeat the evil on this world and create peace! I am Sailor MoonStar and you shall be defeated!"  
  
"Nice speech. But are you gong to live up to those words or not?" the creature taunted. Then it lunged at me. 


	2. Fights and Friends

"Teeny what should I do? What am I going to do? Teeny!"  
  
The monster had almost reached me and I did the first thing that came to mind. I whacked it over the head with my staff.  
  
"Tsk Tsk. You shouldn't do that, you'll get hurt."  
  
It shook it's head and looked ready for more, but I wasn't.  
  
"Use your staff. Do what comes naturally." Teeny instructed.  
  
"You sure? Well ok."  
  
I gripped my staff and felt...nothing. Then i felt something, something like a mac truck hitting me in the stomach.  
  
"Ow. That hu-hurt *sniffle*"  
  
"Well then you shouldn't do that, now should you. Honestly monster today are so wimpy. *sigh*Come on I thought this would be a challenge." I told him  
  
"I'm sorry. Wait why am I sorry. You're the one whose going to be sorry!"  
  
"Well then come and get me."  
  
The creature flew into the air and prepaired to dive. i closed my eyes and concentrated.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
As the creature dived I held out my staff.  
  
"Moon SandStorm BLIND!!!"  
  
A small whirlwind kicked up a cloud of dust and surrounded the creature.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
*THUNK*  
  
I winced, that had to hurt, but he was the enemy.  
  
"Hahaha! did you think that little dust ball would hurt me?"  
  
The creature swept the cloud away with a stroke of his wings. to both of surprise the cloud came back.  
  
"What? Grrr!"  
  
From inside the cloud the creature started to lash out coming close to me. The cloud suddenly disappears and he saw me right in front of him. He swiped at me and I started to back up.  
  
"Ahh! Stop!"  
  
Then everything stopped. I stepped away from the monster and walked around him. Suddenly everything started again and the monster fell to the ground.  
  
"What?! Where did you go? Are you afraid? I knew it!"  
  
"I'm not afraid. I'll defeat you right now. Shinning Star Fire!"  
  
A flame in the shape of a star shot out of my staff and struck the monster on in the middle. The monster was so stunned that is froze in place and was defeated.  
  
"NOOO!!!!"  
  
"There that takes care of that. Oh. Hi."  
  
I had just noticed that the people were still there.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am a friend of Sailor Moon. I am here to protect you from the evil here. You are safe now, go home."  
  
I watched them walk away and then printed home. I crawled into my room and noticed that I still had my scout uniform on.  
  
"Teeny, how do you get out of this?"  
  
"Oh, tap you bracelet and think 'detransform' ok?"  
  
I saw that I had a pink and purple bracelet on and I tapped the bracelet and suddenly I was in my pajamas again. I wasn't tired so I turned on my computer and went online and saw that one of my friends, SnowPrincess, was on.  
  
"What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"I rarely go to bed. I guess it's a bad habit. Why are you up?"  
  
"I was woken up by my cat. I can't get to sleep now."  
  
"So Musa, are you going to the state finals?  
  
"Yes Sika, I'm studying now."  
  
"Oh. Am I interrupting you?"  
  
"No actually it's nice to talk to someone."  
  
"Well I'm getting kinda tired. I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yes, Sika. Goodnight."  
  
~~The next day at school~~  
  
*Bring! bring!*  
  
"Wha-what time is it?"  
  
"Risika! Get Out Of Bed NOW!" Mom said with every slow step she took. that was a dangerous move  
  
"Uh Oh. Ok mom! I'm up!"  
  
I scrambled out of bed and started to put on clothes.  
  
"Wait, Teeny, is this bracelet a transformer? Does it just get me in and out of my sailor suit or can it disguise me?"  
  
Teeny woke up from a deep sleep.  
  
"What? Oh yea whatever."  
  
"Cool. How do you work it?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh tap it and think of what you want to look like."  
  
"all right. Thanks."  
  
I tapped the bracelet and saw myself in a dark blue jean skirt and a white peasant shirt with blue stitching on it. my hair in it's usual style and my school bag in front of the school. I closed my eyes and heard a sudden noise. I opened my eyes and I was dressed with my stuff at school. Well at least I'm not late.  
  
"Risika! What are you doing here so early? And all dressed up too."  
  
Musashi came up to me she was dressed in a knee length black skirt and a white blouse. She has gray green eyes and her hair was red with orange highlights. It was in tiny red and orange braids.  
  
"Hi Musashi. I wanted to get here early so that I could study for that test I have today and see someone."  
  
"Oh ok. Awe, how cute. Isn't she the cutest little kitten you've ever seen!"  
  
Teeny had walked up and Musashi had picked her up and cradled her like a baby.  
  
"Teeny! How did you get here? Did you follow me?"  
  
Teeny nodded so only I could see her and mewed.  
  
"Sika is she yours? You are so lucky to have her. Here she is, you better make her go home before school starts."  
  
"All right I'll see you in algebra class. Bye"  
  
Musa walked away and I looked at Teeny who sat on my shoulder now giving me a stern look. I walked to a picnic table outside the cafeteria. Went to get breakfast and brought back some milk for Teeny. As soon as I sat down she started to yell at me.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?! Using the transformation device for a unimportant thing such as getting dressed for school! And who was that girl you were talking to? She had strong energy. I think that she could be one of your guardians."  
  
"Guardians? You mean like more scouts?"  
  
"Yes more scouts. You have 7 other scouts that are similar to you in the sense that they have multiple mothers. There are also at least 4 Tuxes."  
  
"You mean like Tuxedo Mask?! Is there a Tuxedo Mask for me?!"  
  
"Well yes but not Mask, Magic."  
  
"OOO! He sounds dreamy."  
  
"Sika! Hey Sika! How are you? Who's dreamy?"  
  
My friend victoria has come up from behind me and startled me. She had blonde hair pulled back into a bun and a huge fuzzy scrunchy holding it up.  
  
"YIKES!! Don't do that. You scared me."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't if I want to be able to keep hearing."  
  
I giggled and motioned for Teeny to get on my shoulder. She got on and we started to walk to where we usually meet. When we got there no one else was there yet.  
  
"Wow. I am early. How long until everyone else gets here?"  
  
"About ten min. Musa is in early study, Anne is in the weight room, and the rest still haven't gotten here."  
  
"Well I'm gonna go bring my cat home now. See you soon."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I walked away and Teeny stared at me.  
  
"Do you release that two of your friends are scouts? They are Sailor StormWater and Sailor LightningLove."  
  
"WHAT!?!? Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"Tell them to come home with you after school. You'll be late if you take me all the way home. You better get back to school now."  
  
I walked back to school and found that all my friends were there. The day went by fairly quickly considering I hated all of them. My final class was chorus and I had a solo to sing. After class I invited Vicky and Musa to walk home with me. They were glad to come and when we got home I invited them in to study with me.  
  
"Teeny! We have guests. Come meet them. (Don't scare them too much.)"  
  
"Meow... I'm Teeny, Risika's adviser. how do you do?"  
  
my friend's eyes got very wide and they were suddenly trying to hide behind one another. I sighed.  
  
"I told you not to scare them! Musa! Vicky! Stop!" 


	3. a second fight

It took twenty minutes before I had finally gotten them calm and settled. It was time to tell them who they were. This wasn't going to be easy.  
"Ok, now don't freak out or anything. I have to tell you, and no it doesn't involve talking cats, not really. You are Sailor scouts, Sailor StormWater, and Sailor LighningLove. I am not joking."  
"Well, can you prove it?" Vicky asked. I looked at Teeny and she closed her eyes and blue and yellow light shone in front of Musa and yellow and green light shone in front of Vicky. When the light disappeared there was two rings floating in front of them. Musashi's had a clear stone with a gray cloud and a lightning bolt in the middle and Victoria's also had clear stone but had a pink heart with a lightning bolt in it.  
"Oh cool!"  
"They're so pretty!" They grabbed them and put them on.  
"Hey Teeny how come I didn't get a ring? All I got was a lousy bracelet. Well it's actually quite pretty but I'd like a ring."  
"Quit complaining. Now this proves that you two are really Sailor Scouts. You, Musashi, are Sailor StormWater, your parents are Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Neptune. You have the ability of ice, water and lightning. You, Victoria, are Sailor LighningLove, your parents are Jupiter and Venus, your abilities are love and lightning. Now it is time to meet your leader, Sailor MoonStar, she is Risika." The girls stared at me like I was some kind of alien.  
"What? Never seen a Sailor Scout before?"  
"Oh sorry. I just wouldn't think of you as a leader." Vicky told me truthfully.  
"Thanks! You're a real friend. I'm the one who everyone comes to with problems and I'm not a leader. I'm the one who plans all of our parties and events and I'm not a leader! Thanks!"  
"That's touching girls but we have some work to do. First of all we have trouble on main street. So Vicky and Musa just say LighningLove or StormWater Star Make-Up! Risika, you know what to do. Let's get going."  
"MOONSTAR CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!" The other two followed my lead.  
"STORMWATER STAR MAKE-UP!!"  
"LIGHTNINGLOVE STAR MAKE-UP!!" I transformed and then watched the others' transformations. Musa's ring glowed and an outline of the cloud glowed around her feet and drifted up and around her waist. She stretched out her arms and two big lightning bolts wrapped around her arms and legs and her chest, little lightning bolts flew out of her neck and formed little ornaments on the ends of her braids, the red braids had water drops and the orange braids had lightning bolts. Finally the cloud shrank in and flowed down to become a steel gray and light blue skirt. A small water droplet appeared on her forehead and lightning bolts slid out and up to make a tiara.  
"Wow! This is a cool suit." Musashi commented. Victoria's ring glowed too as the heart floated out and circled around her body and hung above her head. Two lightning bolts flashed in her hair and her hair tie disappeared, half of her hair flowed down around her waist and the rest was at the back of her head, in a bun. The lightning bolts circled around her neck to make an golden choker and split in 2, one pair spiraled down her arms and made long gloves and the other pair spiraled down her legs and made boots that looked like Jupiter's. The heart slid down over her head and folded to make a strapless body suit. Another heart flash appeared on her forehead and lightning bolts slid out and created her tiara.  
"All right Scouts, Get going! We want to look good." I leapt out the window and raced towards main street. My friends on either side of me. When we got there I saw a similar monster to what I had defeated the night before along with ten or twenty unconious people.  
" Not another one." I mummbled, "Hey! You, stop right there! I won't let you harm any more people!" The creature turned to me and my friends. When he saw us he snarled and roared,  
"Who are you? And why do you challenge the great Hacurna?!"  
"On behalf of the moon and stars I will right wrong and defeat the evil on this world and create peace! I am Sailor MoonStar and you shall be defeated!"  
"And we are Sailor LightningLove and Sailor Stormwater!" my friends shouted together. Hacurna let out an evil laugh, then flew high into the air. It dived and we jumped out of the way at the last second. He crash landed on the pavement with a big thud. We all winced. Just at that moment the other scouts showed up.  
"Hi Sailor Moon. We were just warming up. Would you like to help us defeat this evil?"  
"We'd love to help you defeat this thing. Oh by the way nice entrance speech."  
"Thanks! Now let's get rid of this menace." The monster had picked himself up and was looking at his new foes. He decided that there were too many to have a fair chance so he flew up and tried to escape. There was no way I was going to let that happen.  
"Sailor Moon hold my hand. I have an idea." She grasped my hand and thought 'stop' and everything except us stopped. We jumped onto a rooftop and time started again. We were right in front of Hacurna, when he saw us he got scared and disappeared.  
"Where'd he go?" she asked, then turned to me, a curious look on her face, "How'd you do that?"  
"Heehee. I don't know actually. It must be because I've got part of Pluto in me." 


End file.
